The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined Go to Movies
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined go to the movies for a normal night., but end up in a huge mess!


The Digidestined and Snowboard Kids Goes to the Movies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, the Snowboard Kids, or the movies that  
are mentioned. I wish I did, though. :)  
  
A/N: For the people who don't know the Snowboard Kids, it is a video   
game about a group of kids who love to snowboard that live in Snow   
Town. Here's some info:  
  
Slash Kamei Age: 10 Type: All Around  
Nancy Neil Age: 10 Type: Trick  
Jam Kuehnemund Age: 10 Type: All Around  
Linda Maltinie Age: 11 Type: Speed  
Tommy Parsy Age: 10 Type: Speed  
Wendy Lane Age: 10 Type: Trick  
Jeanette Kamei Age: 8 Type: All Around  
Brittany Kuehnemund Age: 8 Type: All Around  
  
A/N: Characters from certain animes will appear and so will the purple  
dinosaur we all hate and truly know.  
  
  
(scene: Linda's mansion)  
Slash: Come on, Linda, move it! We're going to be late!  
Linda: I'm putting on my makeup!  
(Car horn honks)   
Slash: (sighs) She'll never learn.  
  
(scene: In the car)  
(The rest of the Snowboard Kids are waiting)  
Nancy: It's been over a hour ago since she started putting on makeup!  
Jam: That's even worse than Brittany's time to put on makeup.  
Brittany: What did you say?! (slaps her brother on the face)  
Jam: OW!!  
Wendy: Here they come.  
(Slash and Linda go in the car)  
Jam: Let's-a-go! (everyone is staring at him) I need to stop playing  
Super Mario 64. ^_^  
Brittany: '_'; Really.   
(They leave the mansion)  
Slash: I need to go to the bathroom.  
(Everyone except Slash facefaults)  
  
(scene: The movies)  
Taichi: Where are those kids?  
(The Snowboard Kids come)  
Matt: There they are.  
(The group of kids come out of the car, Slash and Jam are arguing   
about something)  
Slash: We should see a G-rated movie, that way Jeanette and Brittany  
won't freak out!  
Jam: We should see a PG-13 movie, with lots of blood and action!  
Jeanette and Brittany: -_-'  
Daisuke: What's up with them?  
Jeanette: They are arguing about what movie we should see. We want   
to see a PG movie like Digimon: The Movie. That movie is so cool!  
Brittany: Yeah!  
Slash: Let's ask the girls about what movie we should see.  
Jam: Sure!  
(They run to their sisters)  
Slash: What movie you like to see, Jeanette? A G movie, right?  
Jam: You too, Brittany. A PG-13 movie, right?  
Jeanette and Brittany: No! We want to see a PG movie, like Digimon:   
The Movie!  
Slash and Jam: WHAT?!  
Jeanette: We don't like PG-13 movies because they're too bloody, and  
G because they are for little kids. PG's the right choice for us!  
Brittany: Right!  
Slash and Jam: Wrong! Digimon: The Movie is way too scary for little   
girls like you.  
(The girls ingore and are up at the ticket stand)  
Jeanette: 17 tickets to Digimon: The Movie, please.  
(Slash and Jam facefault)  
Ticket Holder: That will be $10.50, please  
Jeanette: Here you go. (hands her $10.50)  
Ticket Holder: (hands her 17 tickets) Enjoy the movie!  
Jeanette: We will!  
Slash: WHY DID YOU TWO DO IT?!  
Jeanette: That way, YOU wouldn't select for us. Come on, guys!  
(The Digidestined and the rest of the Snowboard Kids follow her)  
Slash and Jam: -_-' Why? (sighs)  
  
(scene: In the lobby of the movie theater)  
Matt: Now for the snacks.  
Nancy: Right!  
(They head to the snack area)  
Snack Person: How can I help you?  
Nancy: 5 orders of nachos, 10 orders of hot dogs, and 2 orders of   
popcorn, please. 17 orders of Coke-Cola, also, please.  
(The person hands her the orders)  
Snack Person: That will be $7.50, please.  
Nancy: Here you go. (hands him 8 dollars)  
Snack Person: Here's your change. Have a nice time!  
Nancy: We will!  
  
(The rest of the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined are waiting. Slash is  
jumping up and down like crazy, saying that he needs to go to the   
bathroom)  
Slash: I NEED TO GO!  
Everyone: Well, go!  
Slash: (runs into the bathroom)  
Girl: AAH!  
Slash: (runs out of girls' bathroom, blushing)  
Slash: Sorry! (goes to boys' bathroom)  
Everyone else: (laughing)  
Jeanette: -_-' (sighs)   
Brittany: Must be embrassing for you.  
Jeanette: Right.  
Sora: Look at YOUR brother, Brittany. You too, Kari.  
Brittany and Kari: What?  
(Jam and Taichi are arguing about their hair styles)  
Taichi: Mine's better!  
Jam: Mine's better!  
Taichi: You shut up!  
Jam: No, you shut up!  
Taichi: YOU!  
Jam: YOU!  
Brittany: (in booming voice) o BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!  
Jam and Taichi: '_'?  
Brittany: (in normal voice) That's better.  
(Everyone is staring at her like this: o_O;)  
Kari: -_-'  
Daisuke: Sheesh. Talk about LOUD.  
Brittany: (death glare at Daisuke)  
Daisuke: (sweatdrops) Whoops. Sorry.  
(Matt and Nancy bring the food)  
Matt: Let's go.  
(Everyone follows them)  
(Slash runs out of the bathroom, screaming)  
Slash: (screaming bloody murder) 'O'; RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! BARNEY IS   
HERE!  
Everyone: '_'??  
Barney: Hi, kids!  
Everyone: (screaming bloody murder) 'O' AAH!!!!!  
(They run into the movie theater where they're showing the movie)  
(Everyone sits down)  
Nancy: That was TOO CLOSE.  
Everyone: (agrees) Uh-huh.  
(The previews starts)  
Everyone: (sighs in pleasure)  
(Slash's eyes turn beady)  
Slash: B-B-Barney: The First Movie? Oh, no!  
Everyone: AAH! (covers their eyes and ears)  
(The next movie preview starts)  
Nancy: Is that dinosaur gone?  
Jam: Yes. (sighs)   
Brittany: Dragon Ball Z: The Movie?! Oh, no!  
Girls: (shrieks and cover their eyes)  
Boys: (watches the preview and singing) Dragon, dragon, rocking   
dragon, Dragon Ball Z!  
(The third movie preview starts)  
Everyone: Pokemon: The Movie 3000?! AAH!  
(They cover their eyes and ears)  
(The last movie preview before the movie starts)  
Everyone: (sighs)  
Daisuke: Sailor Moon S: The Movie?! AAH!  
Boys: AAH!  
Girls: (watches the preview and singing) Fighting evil by moonlight,  
winning love by daylight, with her Sailor Scouts to help her fight,  
she is the one named Sailor Moon, she is the one named Sailor Moon,  
she is the one, Sailor Moon!  
(Finally the movie starts)  
(The first part goes by fast)  
(The second part, where it's starting to become good)  
Slash: Come on, WarGreymon, you can do it!  
Jam: You too, MetalGarurumon!  
Taichi and Matt: You took the words out of our mouths!  
Slash and Jam: We did? Hollywood, here we come!  
Jeanette and Brittany: (thinking) Why us? Why? -_-'  
(The final part of the movie)  
Daisuke: There's me and Willis!  
Everyone: We know, Daisuke.  
Daisuke: There I am again!  
Everyone: (o_O) Weird guy.  
Daisuke: (in the movie) What is it, TU?  
Brittany and Matt: HIS NAME'S TK! NOT TU! Sheesh!  
Daisuke: I can't help it but to get his name wrong.  
(The movie is over)  
(The group of 17 kids come out of the theater, only to be greeted by  
Barney, Sailor Moon, Pikachu, and Goku)  
Everyone: (screaming bloody murder) BARNEY! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!  
Girls: Wait! Can we have your autogragh, please?  
(Sailor Moon signs her autogragh)  
Boys: Is that Goku?! Can WE have your autograph?  
(Goku signs his autograph)  
Slash: Hey, Sailor Moon, Goku, do you need a lift home?  
Sailor Moon and Goku: Sure! Anything to get from that annoying   
dinosaur and that yellow rat.  
Barney: Hey!  
Pikachu: PI-KA-CHU! (shoots his lighting bolt)  
Goku: Kamehameha! (shoots it at Pikachu)  
Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara Magic! (shoots her tiara at Barney)  
Barney: NO!!!!!! (is destroyed)  
Pikachu: Pika!!!!! (is also destroyed)  
Sailor Moon and Goku: All right!  
Everyone: You destroyed Barney and Pikachu! Hooray! We're saved!  
Sailor Moon and Goku: How about that car lift home? How much?  
Jam: It's free for you guys!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Sailor Moon and Goku: Okay, we accept your ride home!  
(The group of kids, along with Sailor Moon and Goku, head to the car)  
(Everyone goes in the car)  
Goku: Hey, can I drive you kids home? I need a car.  
Boys: Sure, you could have the car!  
Girls: Fine with us.  
(Goku goes in the driver's seat and starts driving really fast)  
Slash: I hope this is safe.  
Everyone: Us too.  
(Goku is driving into the sky)  
Slash: Cool, we're flying!  
Everyone: Wow!  
(Eventually, Goku gets to Linda's mansion after following directions  
from Linda)  
Goku and Sailor Moon: Bye, guys!  
Everyone: Bye!  
(They take off)  
Nancy: This was a very exciting night.  
Everyone: Yeah!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was it? I hope you enjoyed it! Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
